wallaceandgromitfandomcom-20200223-history
Gromit
Gromit (usually nicknamed "Lad"or "Mate" by Wallace) is Wallace's sidekick, best friend, and pet dog. Gromit is the brains behind the duo; and often rolls his eyes at Wallace's mad antics and ideas, often having to saving Wallace from many scrapes and calamities. Born on February 12thIn an early scene of The Wrong Trousers, Gromit notes the date on a monthly calendar. The month title is unseen but the month only contains 29 days., Gromit went on to be graduated from "Dogwarts University" with a double first in Engineering for Dogs.The Curse of the Were-Rabbit and Wallace & Gromit: Annual 2007 He enjoys knitting, reading the newspaper, and cooking. His prized possessions include his alarm clock, bone, brush, and a framed photo of himself with Wallace. He also cherished his giant vegetable marrow grown for the annual Giant Vegetable Competition shown in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is also very handy with electronic equipment and often helps Wallace with his many inventions. He is sensitive, intelligent, resourceful and holds a genuine affection for his master. He remains loyal to Wallace, even at his own expense or when Wallace's contraptions inevitably blow up in his face. Just one example of this unshakable loyalty and his strong sense of justice is in The Wrong Trousers, where even having a gun pointed at himself doesn't stop him from saving his master and obeying the law. Though there have been times where Gromit has been wrongly accused of injustice, like in A Close Shave, when he's accused of sheep slaughter, and A Matter of Loaf and Death, when accused and punished for biting Piella Bakewell, although he didn't, which shouldn't be hard to believe, seeing Gromit has no visible mouth. Gromit is kind at heart, yet very critical of Wallace's inventions. He is also easily aggravated. Gromit doesn't express himself with spoken words, but his facial expressions and body language speak volumes. Many critics believe that Gromit's silence makes him the perfect straight man with a pantomime expressiveness that drew favourable comparisons to Buster Keaton.Review of "The Curse of the Were-Rabbit" in VarietyAlthough at times he does make dog-like noises, such as yelps or grunts. In A Matter of Loaf and Death, he meets and falls in love with a poodle named Fluffles, an abused pet of Piella Bakewell. Gromit enjoys eating "KornFlakes" and reading many books, including "The Republic", by Pluto; "Crime and Punishment", by Fido Dogstoyevsky; and a "how-to" guide entitled, "Electronics for Dogs". He also listens to Bach and can solves puzzles with ease. Trivia * Gromit may resemble Snoopy from "Classic Peanuts". * Gromit is recognized by most kennel clubs as a beagle. * Gromit's age is unknown, but he can be implied to be a young dog, somewhere around 5 dog years, and 35 human years. * Gromit was originally supposed to be a cat, but Nick Park changed him to a dog. * Peter Hawkins was originally going to voice Gromit, but the idea of Gromit speaking was dropped when it became clear how expressive he could be just through small movements of the eyes, ears, and brows, so the voice was never used. * Gromit's eyes aren't black but are in fact a very dark blue Gallery Sources External links *Official character page Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:A Grand Day Out Category:The Wrong Trousers Category:A Close Shave Category:Males Category:Dogs